


Happily Ever After/И жили они долго и счастливо

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jacob Kowalski's child, Queenie Goldstein's child, Queenie and Jacob's daughter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Унаследованные от матери способности к легилименции проявились у Шарлотты Ковальски очень рано.





	Happily Ever After/И жили они долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Ньют читает "Золушку" в пересказе Ш. Перро.

В доме у четы Ковальски всегда пахло сдобой, корицей и немного пудрой. Переступив порог, Ньют с удовольствием окунулся в знакомое ощущение дома — причина, по которой он, приезжая в Англию, всегда останавливался здесь.

Он едва успел поставить чемодан и начать разматывать шарф, как под ноги бросилось пышное розовое облачко.

— Дядя Ню!

— Здравствуйте, мисс Ковальски, — Ньют подхватил “облачко” и поднял высоко в воздух. — Вы видели, как я подхожу к дому?

— Нет! — Шарлотта Ковальски звонко засмеялась и заболтала ногами, так что пышные лёгкие юбки её платья “как у принцесс” заволновались, и с верхнего слоя на Ньюта посыпалась мелкая блестящая пыль. — Я услышала! Ты думал, что сейчас встретишься с папой.

Ньют кивнул: унаследованные от матери способности к легилименции проявились у Шарлотты очень рано. Она кивнула в ответ, тряхнув соломенными кудряшками, и вдруг огорчилась:

— Только он на работе.

— Значит, я увижу его позже. — Ньют сделал вид, что подбрасывает девочку вверх, и она снова засмеялась. — Неужели ты дома одна?

Он поставил Шарлотту на ноги и она, расправив юбки, сделала важный вид:

— Папа говорит, я уже большая и могу поиграть сама. — Не выдержав, она подпрыгнула на месте и попыталась схватить Ньюта за руку. — Мама на кухне, она тоже тебя услышала и решила приготовить пирог к твоему приходу.

— Это очень любезно с её стороны. — Ньют повесил пальто и подал девочке руку. — Пожалуйста, проводите меня к ней, мисс Ковальски.

Куини сама выпорхнула навстречу, обдав ароматом духов и сладостей, сверкнула улыбкой:

— Здравствуй, милый. — Она поцеловала Ньюта в щёку и со смешком стёрла оставленный сахарной пудрой след. — Давно приехал? Сегодня утром? А как же…

— Заглянул сперва в Министерство, — пояснил Ньют, разгоняя тянущийся следом за ней сахарный шлейф.

— Ты как раз вовремя. Присмотришь за Шарли? Мне нужно прогуляться, на вечер нам понадобятся специальные продукты. Спасибо! Пирог готов, ты знаешь, где твой любимый чай. — Она набросила пальто, потом оглянулась: — Ты что-то сказал?

Ньют улыбнулся, застенчиво и почти виновато, хотя знал, что на Куини это не действует.

— Тебе больше не мешает мой акцент?

На секунду Куини с недоумением нахмурилась, но тут же вспомнила эту шутку, засмеялась — точь-в-точь Шарлотта — и, не ответив, выскользнула из квартиры.

— Пойдёмте, мисс Ковальски, — обратился Ньют к девочке, которая с неожиданным спокойствием ждала, пока взрослые закончат разговор. — Сделаем настоящий английский чай.

— А потом ты мне почитаешь? — она засияла и подпрыгнула снова. Полетела золотистая пыль.

Ньют церемонно поклонился:

— Как пожелаете, мисс.

Куини задерживалась, так что пришлось прочесть новую сказку три раза, прежде чем Шарлотта осталась довольна.

— “И все жили долго и счастливо”, — Ньют закрыл книгу. Танцующая перед ним полупрозрачная фигурка девушки в бальном платье перестала светиться и, замедлившись, постепенно растаяла.

Шарлотта восторженно захлопала в ладоши:

— Я тоже хочу быть феей-волшебницей! Где моя палочка? — нахмурившись, она завертела головой и внезапно с торжествующим возгласом нырнула под кровать, рядом с которой сидела. — Попался!

Ньют наклонился и увидел именно то, что ожидал: в цепких ручках Шарлотты, утопая во вздыбленных юбках, извивался Нюхлер. Нахальная морда выражала подлинный ужас — Нюхлер не хуже Ньюта понимал, что попытки сопротивления бесполезны. Шарлотта со свойственной детям безжалостной радостью тискала воришку, и Ньют ему почти посочувствовал.

— Давай-ка сюда эту бестию, — он протянул руки, и девочка неохотно рассталась с присмиревшей добычей.

— Не делай ему больно, — попросила она, выбираясь из-под кровати. — Только забери мою палочку.

— Ему не больно, — заверил Ньют, встряхивая Нюхлера за задние лапы — от этой процедуры страдало лишь самолюбие воришки. Посыпались монеты, какие-то подвески и кольца, затем выпала крупная брошь с гербом Ильвермони; Ньют положил её в карман, чтобы позже вернуть хозяйке. — Посмотри, нет ли тут ещё вещей твоей мамы.

Пока Шарлотта перебирала конфискованные трофеи, Ньют встряхнул Нюхлера ещё раз, потом пощекотал ему живот; из сумки показался краешек многоконечной звезды, украшенной стразами.

— Моя палочка! — Шарлотта потянулась к Ньюту и, запутавшись в юбках, плюхнулась на подушку, но ничуть не расстроилась — закрутилась, пытаясь самостоятельно подняться на ноги.

Ньют вручил ей сверкающую игрушку и, подтянув к себе оставленный в углу чемодан, отправил внутрь недовольного Нюхлера; окинул взглядом кучу блестящих предметов, со вздохом сгрёб их и бросил туда же — украшений Куини среди них не нашлось, а разыскать владельцев других вещей уже вряд ли получится.

Сумев наконец подняться, Шарлотта приняла позу, как на картинке в книжке, и вместо тыквы стукнула палочкой по колену Ньюта:

— Хочу стать феей-волшебницей!

Сияющая звезда описала круг над её головой, Шарлотта бросила палочку и, зажмурившись, замерла, словно всерьёз ожидая, что желание исполнится. Невольно улыбнувшись, Ньют подхватил её и усадил к себе на колени.

— Ты и есть волшебница. Но феей ты стать не можешь.

— Почему? — Шарлотта надулась и, не глядя на него, стала расправлять платье.

— Это ведь магловская сказка, — объяснил Ньют. — Настоящие феи вовсе не так выглядят, я же тебе их показывал.

Она очень серьёзно обдумала эти слова и вдруг заявила:

— Ну и ладно. Хочу быть обычной волшебницей! И выйти замуж за дракона.

Едва сдерживая смех, Ньют уточнил:

— Может быть, всё же за принца?

— Нет! — она упрямо наклонила голову и скрестила руки на груди — так обычно делала Тина. Жест, видимо, был фамильным: с тётей Шарлотта встречалась редко и вряд ли могла перенять её повадки. — Я хочу дракона!

— К сожалению, это невозможно, — Ньют спрятал улыбку. — Драконы не женятся на волшебницах. Они даже говорить не умеют — маглы в своих сказках многое путают.

Шарлотта снова надула губы, потом вскинула голову и ослепительно улыбнулась:

— Тогда я вырасту и выйду замуж за тебя, дядя Ню!

Остальные слова она давно уже выговаривала достаточно чётко, и Ньют был уверен, что она коверкает его имя нарочно — видит с помощью своего дара, что его это до сих пор забавляет. С неподдельным огорчением он сообщил:

— За меня ты тоже не сможешь выйти замуж — даже когда вырастешь.

— Но… — она смолкла на полуслове, посмотрела на Ньюта внимательными, очень взрослыми глазами — и, завизжав от восторга, повисла у него на шее.

— И что это за шум? — в детскую заглянула Куини, держащая в руках пальто.

Из прихожей донеслось шуршание пакетов, затем — голос Якоба:

— Наша дочь хочет оглушить Ньюта, чтобы он не смог услышать о её шалостях. Разве не так, мисс Ковальски?

Куини улыбнулась, потом наморщила нос:

— Чем ты её так обрадовал, милый? Я ничего не могу понять.

Ньют подумал о паре колец, до поры припрятанных в хижине с такой тщательностью, что даже Нюхлер не смог бы их отыскать. Он столько раз их разглядывал, что самые мелкие детали, вплоть до лишнего завитка на именной гравировке, врезались в память накрепко и теперь мгновенно всплыли перед глазами.

— О, милый… — выронив пальто, Куини осела, словно у неё подогнулись колени, и неловко обняла Ньюта. — Наконец-то!

— Я что-то пропустил? — в дверях, вскинув брови в весёлом изумлении, стоял Якоб.

Ньют кивнул ему в знак приветствия и обратился к Куини:

— Ты ей не скажешь ни слова. Я всё сделаю сам.

— Конечно, — она смахнула слёзы. — Не беспокойся, я не стану вмешиваться в ваши дела.

— Я всё-таки что-то пропустил, — с усмешкой заметил Якоб. Отпустив Ньюта, Шарлотта подбежала к нему, и он взял её на руки, окунувшись в облако сверкающей пыли. — Мы сейчас идём ужинать, и вы мне всё расскажете.

Смущённо улыбаясь, Ньют поднялся и подал Куини брошенное пальто.

До следующего визита в Америку оставалось совсем немного — целая вечность.


End file.
